Blessed Infection
by the-WYSIWYG-type
Summary: AU. Rated M for adult content. 'For a moment, he was shocked at how familiar she felt against his lips. He pulled away as her lips cradled a smile. "We have known each other before." And that had been the first twirl leading to his downfall.' BanXKag
1. Prelude: To Manipulate

**Title:** Blessed Infection

**Rating:** MA for sexual situations and content, language, and vulgarity

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Pairing:** Kagome X Naraku initially, gradually forms into Kagome X Bankotsu

**Summary: **AU. 'For a moment, he was shocked at how familiar she felt against his lips. He pulled away as she smiled. "We have known each other before." And that had been the first twirl leading to his downfall.'

**Disclaimer:** You wouldn't even want to know what would be happening in the series if I owned it…

**Author's Corner:** Sup, people! I am back with another fanfic that I plan to actually finish. Let's hope that I have a long enough attention span for this one…Anyway, this plot was something that actually just popped into my head one night while I was trying to sleep and it simply began to grow on me, so I finally decided that I would start typing it up. This Chapter is simply a prologue of sorts; I want to give you guys a little bit of background behind the setting of the story itself and the initial relationship between Kagome and Naraku so that you're not simply scratching your heads when chapter 1 comes around and I just throw you guys into the lion's den, in a sense.

Okay, enough with my rambling! On with the Prologue!

**Prelude**

_**To Manipulate**_

Naraku was the kind of man who rarely desired, but who had such fierce few desires that it was impossible to deny him. Once he desired something, he could not simply un-desire it. No; he had to have it, see it, taste it, touch it. He had to ensure and declare the ownership of it. It was a type of possessiveness that fueled his every action, drove his every thrust, and pumped his every plan.

It was this same possessiveness that made him want her the first time he saw her powers come to the forefront. That same possessiveness that made him stalk her in her waking hours and watch her in her sleep. She was the oxygen that filled his lungs, the electricity that lit the graying night sky, the fire that flickered and grew in the darkness until everything around it was shrouded in dark smoke and heat.

He had to have her, to possess her, to foolproof her exits so that she had no choice but to be his. To obliterate all doubts within her mind that he was her Alpha and Omega, that he was power.

And so he did.

He had enjoyed her frantic panic as she had escaped her burning village believing that she could receive help to save the others.

_Poor, poor, silly girl._

He had ensured that she was the sole survivor, ensured that she saw the agony and death and terror flickering in the villagers' eyes and shrieks, ensured that she feared it with every fiber of her being. And when he came to her—her body covered in dirt and ash, her hair a mess, her eyes bloodshot—he had spoken softly, like some beautiful angel of darkness come to save her from her horror. He had been words and apologies and promises that her frazzled mind could not comprehend.

"Poor, poor, beautiful girl." He had began, his voice smooth and consistent like a freshly played tune.

"Are you all that's left?"

She had nodded—a sad and tearful gesture that made her agony all the more beautiful—and looked back toward the smoldering vestiges of her once home. He had smiled at her misery and at her trustfulness and felt the need to take advantage of it.

"Do you fear it?" he had whispered, "Do you fear the death? The destruction?"

She had looked up, her blue eyes shining, hoping that he was saying what she thought he was.

"I can help you escape that…" he had said, so fluently. So imperceivably deceptive.

Her eyes had sparkled at the idea; to never have to be greeted by death like all of those villagers had.

"Just one little bite, one tiny moment of pain, and you will never have to see death. Never have to meet it. Never grow old or tired or sick. Doesn't that sound so appealing?"

She had nodded frantically, letting her fear control her movements and actions. He had smiled at her and she had smiled back. She stood before him in a flash, smothered by his arms like a long lost lover in a happy embrace. He had lowered his lips to her throat, skin brushing skin in a near intimate kiss.

The pain had been severe—far more so than she had imagined—but almost as soon as it had washed over her, it had dissipated like a shifting tide. And suddenly, everything had seemed so much clearer; the darkness seemed more vivid, the scent of charred flesh more intense, the sounds of her breathing almost ear-splitting.

That had been the first time she had looked at her savior, face-to-face, and really saw him. His piercing scarlet eyes, his thick and wavy hair, his feminine yet hard complexion. He was beautiful, yet frightening; like looking the devil in the face during his years as an angel, knowing full well that he would not remain blameless.

"What are you?" she had asked without thinking.

Naraku smiled, "I am your Master and lover. Without me, you have no existence."

She had shook her head; she existed before he had given her immortality and she still existed, yet she truly felt as though she would vanish if he wasn't there. So she followed him away from her home and into the unknown without question or complaint and Naraku had never been more pleased.

**End Prelude**

A/C: So there is the prologue for you! I know it's short, but I was catching hell trying to open up this story, even though I already knew what I wanted their background story to be, and decided to just leave it. I will be uploading the next chapter later today since this is so short, so don't fret!

Did you notice how I never once mentioned Kago's name? It is for a reason, just not for a hugely symbolic reason. Anywhozit, Review so that I will upload…wink wink…I already have some parts written for the next 2 or 3 chapters, I just need some encouragement.

Review.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1: To Feel Familiar

**Title: **Blessed Infection

**Rating:** MA for sexual situations and content, language, and vulgarity

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Pairing: **Kagome X Naraku initially, gradually forms into Kagome X Bankotsu

**Summary:** AU. 'For a moment, he was shocked at how familiar she felt against his lips. He pulled away as she smiled. "We have known each other before." And that had been the first twirl leading to his downfall.'

**Disclaimer: **Pshaw! If I owned Inuyasha (or "Locked In a Room" by Oren Lavie), I would be rich and everyone would know it…but sadly I babysit for my spending money…

**Author's Corner: **Sup! Told you I would be uploading soon to give you all a fresh start into what the story is about!

Okay, let's move into the chapter! I'll bother you guys again later, so enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_**To Feel Familiar**_

Bankotsu had been 11 (and 3 months) when the bad dreams had begun initially.

They tended to be relatively vague and bloody; something that tended to make him easily disoriented growing up.

Those dreams had been the match that had lit his bad behavior for years to come.

Gang involvement plus years of disobedience caused by those unsettling dreams had ended him up in appointment after appointment of useless visits to endless psychiatrists and therapists. But Bankotsu had never been one to complain much about those visits because without them he felt it would have been nearly unlikely that he would have met the one man to truly put his young unsettled mind to rest.

Naraku had been his name and he had a presence to match the darkness of his title.

Everything about him demanded respect and fearful admiration; he was like an angel of dark power in a world full of conformist angels of "light". Naraku knew damn well what he was and he used it to his full advantage, no holds barred.

Whenever Bankotsu would look back upon their chance meeting, he would normally blame it upon his string of curse words upon being "diagnosed" with some type of behavioral illness, or something or other, and Naraku's sharp ears. Yet, he knew that their meetings had begun days before, weeks even, when Naraku had spotted him across the hall, sitting in the chair that was unwittingly his, waiting impatiently to be told of how much of a hindrance he truly was and wouldn't he like to stop this childish game he was playing?

Yes, it had been Naraku's penetrating, borderline pedophilic, crimson gaze that had started their unnamed game of cat-and-mouse.

The fact that he had been cursing in the middle of a nearly deserted hallway and that Naraku had just happened to be walking by within earshot was simply the first excuse among many to strike up a conversation with the overbearing man.

Over the course of the last 2 years of Bankotsu's high school life, Naraku had become somewhat of a mentor for the young teen; as far as he could see, Naraku had everything that Bankotsu ever wanted. Power, wealth, and a supposedly beautiful mistress were his drive as he was told by his own parents that he was no longer welcome in their home.

But Bankotsu was okay with that; as far as he was concerned, his family was the equivalent of dirt.

Worthless scum.

Hypocritical garbage.

A complete waste of perfectly good oxygen.

And by what he could tell, being their son made him almost as worthless as them. That theory hurt worse than being blatantly told that he was nothing in their eyes.

It hurt _far_ worse.

So, at a little under 22, he was homeless, penniless, and desperate. A combination that could prove absolutely lethal for a retired gang-banger with a sleep disturbance problem.

It was during this slump in his life that he was taken in by that stranger-turned-mentor Naraku and was given the chance to do something that he had been programmed to do.

It turned out that Naraku was somewhat of a mobster himself, the owner of his own line of specially crafted mercenaries-for-hire, and that he was looking for a replacement for a mercenary that had grown soft and married a target that was suppose to be killed by the said assassin. Bankotsu had the skills that were necessary, Naraku had said, he could tell the moment he saw him sitting alone in that waiting room at the clinic. He had waited for Bankotsu to get a little older, Naraku had told him, waited for him to gain his adult freedom before asking such a dangerous thing of him. He would be provided with food and shelter and money for expenses of his own, Naraku had further explained, and whenever he got tired of his job, he could simply quit.

Bankotsu was not one to be picky in a desperate situation and found that the more Naraku spoke, the more he wished to listen.

Naraku was a master with words.

-

Blood.

And lots of it.

It coated his hands and stained his freshly polished armor.

It pooled around his feet like a puddle of liquid rubies.

_Damn. _

Bankotsu lifted his head, the caked blood along his throat falling elegantly and breaking the surface of the ruby puddle like bloody snowflakes.

His eyes followed the trail of crimson to a tree on the other side of the clearing.

A young girl stood shakily against the trunk, her entire right side painted in a vibrant red. She looked up at him, her shoulder-length, black hair flowing in heavy clumps about her face.

"Scream, wench." Bankotsu heard himself say as he lifted up a sword that looked as though it easily weighed more than himself.

"I want to taste your fear."

To his shock, she smiled deceptively in response to his very real threat.

"It will take much more than an odachi and a boy wearing an overinflated ego to illicit fear from me."

Bankotsu felt himself sneer uncharacteristically as he woke up.

Ever since his arrival at the Yayoi Mansion, his dreams had become more persistence and vivid (although some details, no matter how many times he dreamt the same dream, still eluded him).

Kicking off the blanket, Bankotsu made his way to the kitchen down the hall for a shot of sake or something stronger.

Luckily, Naraku was the kind of man who was very generous with housing; all of the employee housing units were no smaller than an average sized condo, came lavishly stocked and generously tended to, and were designed with only enough bedrooms to house 2 people at any given time. To Bankotsu's great comfort, he had been informed that he was an odd number employee and thus would be housed alone until further notice. This made his late night drinking brought about by his equally disruptive dreaming that much less of a problem to worry about.

Taking a long swig from a fresh bottle of Shochu that had been sitting on the counter, he gazed out the window. His eyes wandered to the expansive garden that separated the employee housing from the undeveloped forest, tracing the shaky lines of the large bushes that formed the Yayoi Maze. He lifted the bottle to take another swig when something caught his eye.

It was a dark shadow that seemed to blend into the darkness of the green shrubs. It looked at the large bush of the Maze's opening before gently touching it, it's hand glowing a light pinkish purple as a small handful of roses seemed to sprout where the light had grazed the leaves.

Putting the bottle down, Bankotsu rubbed his eyes, hoping that what he was seeing was just an aftereffect of drinking 50% proof alcohol straight from its container. As his eyes refocused, he noticed that the figure was gone, but the freshly budded roses remained, like a beacon of his insanity.

His feet carried him from the kitchen, to the closet, and then to the maze's opening, never once stopping to let Bankotsu's rational thoughts catch up to his actions.

He looked within the maze, almost expecting to see the night phantom standing there, waiting for him, but he was greated by silence and empty air. However, there seemed to be a wild line of freshly grown roses making their way down a decided path in the maze.

He followed it like a desperate child seeking a familiar or kind face in a crowded area.

"_**Locked in a room with a sink and a broom, and the walls are all white, but you think it's alright, 'Cause a wonderful picture of a bridge, which is covered with frost, and a man comes across...**_"

Bankotsu followed the foreign voice of the stranger that appeared to be female. He caught movement at the corner of his eye as the woman moved in the opposite direction of her trail of roses.

Making a sharp right where the roses trailed left, he briskly walked to catch up with her, the fluttering of her hair all that was visible as she turned corner after corner.

"_**Locked in a room that is nothing but walls, and you search for a chair, but there's nothing at all, and the one thing you find when you look at the floor is a key, but there isn't a door...**_"

He rushed to get nearer to her, the sound of her voice strumming something within him that felt familiar, yet completely unknown to him. As he followed her last turn in the maze, he searched for the mysterious woman that had unconsciously awoken this strange, itching fascination within him. Instead, Bankotsu was met with an empty clearing and the faint sound of rustling as her form disappeared beyond the trees. Sighing defiantly, he followed her still, the uneven landscape of the forest making it hard to catch up to her.

"_**Now that you're locked in a room, there is room to assume, that you are there for a cause, you're not sure what it was, when you're locked in a room...**_"

He rounded on her finally, his hand itching to touch her (something that Bankotsu decided to dismiss as an aftereffect of his drunkenness), as she pushed farther into the forested area. His fingers seemed to burn as he grabbed hold of her naked arm and turned her around, only to feel a strange wave of emotions crash over him.

_"Scream, wench. I want to taste your fear."_

She smiled knowingly at Bankotsu's struggling features.

_"It will take much more than an odachi and a boy wearing an overinflated ego to illicit fear from me."_

Bankotsu's hand dropped silently to his side as she looked at him, a fire in her eyes that he'd only seen within the dreams he'd had of her.

"...You're..."

He struggled to find the words he was looking for.

What could he say to her that wouldn't sound completely insane spoken out loud?

He couldn't simply tell her the truth, that he had been plagued with dreams of her since he was a little over 11. That in each of these dreams he was either basking in her blood, dueling her, or loving her savagely. That they felt less like dreams and more like memories. That those feelings had completely thrown his life out of whack because he didn't know if this familiarity was actual or a figment of his imagination made to make him feel as crazy as he really was.

Despite his inability to form functioning words, she continued to stare at him, her smile unwavering and speaking volumes to his fried, alcohol-drowned mind.

_I know what you want to say._

_It's okay, I know you've never been good with this kind of thing._

_I feel the same way._

_I missed you._

Despite the way her smile was able to confess everything on her mind, she was only capable of voicing one word...

"Bankotsu..."

It came out like a sigh, like she had been holding it in, waiting to say it since she'd laid eyes on him. Since before she'd ever met him. And for Bankotsu, that was all it took to send his foreign feelings in a tizzy.

He had embraced her, like a husband back from war to find his ever loyal wife waiting for him happpily, looking and behaving just the way he had remembered her.

The woman wrapped her arms around his much larger frame, her head resting fondly against his shoulder as she whispered his name over and over like a spell to keep him there.

"...Bankotsu...Bankotsu..._Bankotsu_..."

**End Chapter 1**

**A/C:**Woot! Done with chapter 1!

It is 1 in the morning and I have to babysit tomorrow morning (fun fun!). Because of the obvious time limitation, I only wrote about half of the original chapter. I condensed it so much, I think I should put a _Campbell's_ label on this chapter...

HAHA! I crack myself up!

Anyway, I already have the first page or two of the next chapter typed up. I figured if I attempt to keep ahead of my story, I'll actually finish it, so that's what I'm going to do.

If I don't get any reviews, however, I don't think I'll have the energy to update (wink wink). The more reviews, the faster the updates! Remember that!

Review.

Review!

REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 2: To Come To Terms

**Title: **Blessed Infection

**Rating:** MA for sexual situations and content, language, and vulgarity

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Pairing: **Kagome X Naraku initially, gradually forms into Kagome X Bankotsu

**Summary:** AU. 'For a moment, he was shocked at how familiar she felt against his lips. He pulled away as she smiled. "We have known each other before." And that had been the first twirl leading to his downfall.'

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, I own InuYasha...I'm also a 15 foot fire-breathing hole-puncher that's hot pink with lime green polka dots...if you're too dense to tell, that's called "sarcasm".

**Author's Corner:** Sup my lovely, lovely reviewers and add…ers…yeah, anyway, welcome to the next chapter in _Blessed Infection_!

–Insert applause here—

Anyway, you guys have no clue how long it took me to pick a title for this freaking story! I started typing it up in, I think, late June/early July and hadn't come up with a title that I liked until roughly the first of August. Yeah. I'm serious. I suck at titling stuff that is completely different from my original story basis. Like, really, I changed the main plot of this story so much that I'm kind of just playing it by ear at the moment. The core plot is still the same, but the stuff I originally planned, totally isn't involved in the story anymore.

It kind of sucks.

And I want to briefly mention that there is a descriptive sex scene in this chapter and mention of sex, but it's not a lot. It's very brief and pretty much left up to the imagination for a majority of it. I won't be getting into the "real" sex scenes for another few chapters, but I know there are some people who are easily offended. I want to warn those people that I am not nice; I will not ruin the format of my story just to warn you of the soft porn going on. So, if you don't want to be bothered by the provocative descriptions, I suggest that you don't read this fanfic anymore because this chapter is probably going to contain the softest lemon that will be displayed in the entire story. I mean, it's rated M for that reason, so you're gonna have to deal and find yourself something else to read if you don't like that kind of stuff.

Anyway, let me cut to the chase and let's get on with the chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_**To Come to Terms**_

When you are immortal, what is tonight? Or tomorrow? Or the next day? Time whittled down to mere moments, minutes, seconds stacked on top of each other, one after another, hoping that they meant something.

Time becomes wearisome, boring, valueless.

For Kagome, this had been the case; time held no value.

It was like a grain of golden sand among an ever stretching beach; why worry over losing a single grain when there were millions at your disposal?

Yet, it was moments like these, when she stared at the darkening evening sky, that she found her acquired way of thinking somewhat arrogant…if not a little naïve.

It was these moments, these mere minutes between day and night that she found so entrancing and intimidating. Something so simple that wasn't just bound by time (like an everyday human), but by simply _being_.

She, Kagome Higurashi, was a creature that lived much like the in-between of day and night, night and day, parading around like a mortal bound by time, but whom was really bound by being.

But her existence was feeble in comparison to the sky.

Where she would eventually succumb to her once human weakness of counting the days until she was taken from her timeless prison, that sky would continue on, never worrying about days or seconds because it was days and seconds piled upon each other meaning something.

It was incapable of losing time and never held it for granted like she selfishly had many times before.

It put her entire being to shame.

That was the true reason behind her wandering the maze and forest at such an ungodly hour of the night; she wished to prove herself to that unyielding sky that she still had a purpose. One that was not bound by her immortality, but by her still somewhat lingering mortal half.

She wished to re-find her drive, her ambition that she had lost so many centuries back upon realizing that she would never grow old or tired or sick and decrepit.

But to think that her ambition would follow her into the garden maze and through the forest in the form of her reincarnated lover. And to think that the reincarnation could possibly still have some of his old consciousness…

Kagome dropped to her knees as she conceded that there was a God more practiced than Naraku himself.

-

Kagome let out a shuddering breath as Naraku trailed his tongue along her collarbone.

She inwardly cursed at her oversensitive flesh as she fell victim to him once again.

His hands seemed to sear her porcelain skin as they traced an invisible path down her body to that bundle of pleasure nerves between her legs. He pumped 2 large fingers in greedily before pumping them back out. Kagome's hands clenched the sheets of their bed as her body surged with electric pleasure/pain.

He was torturing her in the most sweet and vicious way possible.

She was paralyzed there, in that bed like most nights, her body the plaything of this cruel man/child. Her thoughts seemed to wander as he decided that her breasts hadn't received enough attention. She sucked in a sharp intake of breath as she closed her eyes.

She wanted Bankotsu.

_Her _Bankotsu.

She had been deprived, starved of his love for over 400 and some odd years. She couldn't pass up her opportunity to see her resurrected, or better yet, reincarnated, love once more. To feel his heated flesh against her heated flesh, to feel herself maddening as he coated her with his infamous butterfly kisses...

She wanted him.

Kagome let out an erotic mewl as Naraku thrust himself in her.

She felt so unclean.

Every time he touched her, aroused her, she felt like she was betraying her blood. Felt like she was betraying her Bankotsu.

But, oh, he was so good at manipulating her body...

He could make her feel so wonderful, but every time they finished she was further disgusted with herself.

Filth.

Whore.

Slut.

More and more insults filled her mind as Naraku's thrusts became more frequent and violent, taking on an almost feral behavior. The sound of her cries of pleasure and his grunts of exertion were enough to make her sick.

Filth.

Whore.

Slut.

She felt herself cling to him as they shuttered their release, Naraku's seed filling her up. There was no worry of an unplanned pregnancy when it came to Naraku; her priestess blood would never accept his demonic essence.

Filth.

Whore.

Slut.

As he pulled out, a glint seemed to fill his eyes; she knew he wanted more. Knew his demonic hunger would never be satisfied with just one fuck. He planned to take her again and again and again until the sun came up and work got the better of him.

She knew him too well.

He positioned her on her stomach as Kagome decided not to fight the thoughts racing in her head.

Filth.

Whore.

Slut.

It was better that she just gave in to her body's cravings for the touches and the sex, even if it was with the man whom had killed her beloved Bankotsu all those centuries ago. She would let this sickness within her fester for a little while longer before it finally ate her whole.

When the time came, she would make sure to bring Naraku down for the ride.

-

Kagome walked through the normal pleasantries of greeting each of her mate's "minions," as she liked to call them.

It was tradition for she and Naraku to have a pleasant brunch every Saturday with all of his employees. It was a way of strengthening the bonds of unity between mercenaries who had to depend on each other during missions, he would say. Why not take out the danger and add in something more pleasant?

Kagome almost snorted at the bullshit explanation; she, as well as Naraku himself, knew that this was just his way of manipulating the situation to work better in his favors.

Because he had always been the perfect manipulator.

After all, he was immortal and after years of studying the behaviors of his constantly hired help, he found that his followers were far more willing to do what he wanted when he satisfied their mortal greed.

So, every Saturday, she found herself plastering on a fake smile as she whispered a pleasant "hello" to this worker and that worker. She would blush politely at all of the compliments of her femininity and how pretty she looked in her weekend clothes. She would kindly pass out tea and sweets after everyone had finished their food like the good hostess she was.

But this Saturday, it was different.

This Saturday was _his_ first brunch with the rest of the crew.

She knew all along that he had been under the care of Naraku due to her escapade earlier in the week through the maze his condo sat directly in front of, but his attendance made the realization all that much more tangible.

He was there.

Not just alive, but _there_.

Sitting under the same gazebo as her.

Eating the cakes and drinking tea that she had been specially making for these brunches for decades.

Smiling and laughing along with the jokes the rambunctious group of killers were throwing around.

Each time his electric eyes caught hold of her own cooling metallic orbs, all she could feel was this bubbling sensation to have him next to her. To have his strong hands cup her face and kiss her the way she remembered...

She bit her lip as she attempted to calm down her raging thoughts.

She had to have him alone, even if just for one moment.

All it would take was one moment for her to satisfy her burning need for him that she knew was close to bubbling over.

-

Naraku looked at his reflection in hard concentration as he noticed that his skin looked somewhat more translucent than he remembered.

He let out a sigh as the realization hit him.

He was withering away.

He should have known that his existence wouldn't last forever due to his still somewhat predominant human half. He was unable to rip it away from himself, to banish it to ashes, and because of his ineptitude he was slowly vanishing himself.

The human soul only lived to die, nothing more.

And for him to try and keep that human essence alive within himself was proving fatal.

He had to get rid of it.

But he knew it was impossible.

Naraku's eyes scanned the bedroom as they fell upon the sleeping form of the woman that he had shanghaied into servitude all those centuries ago. It was his existence that left her untouched by time, but once he was gone she would be human once more and would have the freedom to love and live on.

The thought made Naraku sick.

She was his by right and was not allowed to belong to anyone else. He would make sure of her ownership before his death and he would make sure that she remained his until her own dying day. He was selfish and he was not afraid to let it show.

Naraku let out another sigh as he turned off the light to the bathroom and made his way back to his bed to wake up his mistress and have her in every orifice until she was unable to think clearly.

He would have to find himself a permanent successor.

**End Chapter 2**

**A/C:** And the plot thickens...

Whoo!

I am done with this chapter! It really was a doosie! I was typing it up at like, 3 in the morning and was writing some of it while I was babysitting. I think I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter that I was playing this story by ear. Well, I am officially playing it by ear in the dark.

Yeah.

Okay, so now for the reviewers' corner!

**Yuti-chan:** Thanks for the review! And add! And fav.! It's nice to know that I have a reviewer that likes my stories and cares when I update. You might just be my new favorite person...:] Even though now I have to kick my butt into high gear so that I can update "Kagome, Kagome" for you...XP

**Kuroi Tsuki Jyurian:** I feel the same way. I love Sess/Kag stories (Why are they all so flipping fantastic?! I actually just finished reading the amazing _Simply Business_. It was ASTRONOMICAL.). However, I also love Ban/Kag stories, but, I agree, it's really hard to find a good one. I think that's the real reason as to why I'm typing this fanfic. I know I'm not an amazing storyteller, but I think that the pairing is pass due for a non-cliche, worth while story of some sort. I'm absolutely thrilled that you like it so far! That is my main goal with this story: to entertain.

Anyway, let me know of anything that I may need to improve on. After all, I certainly am not typing this up for my enjoyment. As a matter of fact, I hate reading stuff that I write unless a drastic amount of time has passed since I last touched it.

And by "drastic amount of time", I mean "years".

Just don't write BS just to ruin my day; I don't need it. If there is something that isn't spelled right or my grammer is off (which it probably will be a lot, since I don't like some of the rules of grammer), don't be afraid to correct me. But do it politely; I don't have much patience for unintelligable nonsense that's being spouted from someone that isn't blood related to me.

Review.

Review!

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 3: To Say Yes

**Title: **Blessed Infection

**Rating:** MA for sexual situations and content, language, and vulgarity

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Pairing: **Kagome X Naraku initially, gradually forms into Kagome X Bankotsu

**Summary:** AU. 'For a moment, he was shocked at how familiar she felt against his lips. He pulled away as she smiled. "We have known each other before." And that had been the first twirl leading to his downfall.'

**Disclaimer:**Roses are red, violets are blue…dammit! I just plagiarized…oh well, at least I know I won't get sued like if I pretended to own InuYasha...

**Author's Corner:** Hello, yet again my lovely darlings! It is I, the insufferable WYSIWYG back with another chapter of _Blessed Infection_!

Yes! You may cheer for me!

Anywho, I just want to briefly state how absolutely sorry I am for making you guys wait for flippin ever while I wrote new chapters. I have a baton of excuses, but I promise not to bore you with them unless you ask me about them. Real life should never be an excuse for laziness.

Okay! On with the chapter!

**Chapter 3**

_**To Say 'Yes' When You Want to Say 'No'**_

She sat there, her priestess garbs freshly laundered and her short hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her elbows resting against them and holding her head up as she bit her lip in contemplation.

When he watched her like this, it was hard not to see how a person could find her beautiful.

"Um…" she muttered indecisively as she further worried her lip.

The action caused Bankotsu's throat to go dry.

"I think…I think it looks like a…boat…"

Bankotsu looked up at the cloud that they had been trying to place, tilting his head slightly to see what she was talking about.

He shook with withheld laughter.

"That's a funky looking boat than."

His companion huffed defiantly at the comment as her face flushed in anger. She bit her lip yet again as she tried to swallow her retort. Bankotsu threw a dark look in her direction at her unconscious habit.

"Stop that…" he muttered weakly.

She threw him a strange glance, clearly not understanding. Bankotsu tried to explain.

"You have this bad habit of biting you lower lip when you're thinking or when you're holding something in or when you're indecisive…I don't like it…"

He could feel her knowing gaze upon his face.

"Why don't you like it?" she asked threateningly.

Bankotsu flushed as he tried to get the words out; he had never been good at expressing his feelings.

"It makes me…feel…funny…"

His eyes traced patterns in the grass as he tried to avoid eye contact. He heard her shift as she lay back in the grass, her hand reaching out and pulling him down on top of her.

"**You make me feel funny, too.**"

That had been their first real kiss since he had attempted to kill her a little over a year before during their first meeting.

He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he finally decided to pour his emotions out through that kiss.

"Kagome…"

-

The day had started out innocently enough.

Bankotsu had awoken like he had on countless occasions. He had found himself getting dressed and heading out to the mansion patio to partake in a traditional Saturday brunch with the other mercenaries in Naraku's employment. He had been laughing and eating and having fun until he had seen _her_, standing there, handing out cups of tea.

She asked every assassin by name which tea they would prefer before finally turning to him and asking, every so calmly, "And what would you prefer, Bankotsu-kun?"

It took all his willpower to not answer "You."

"Green tea is fine." He had heard himself say.

It sounded much more confident than he actually felt.

She had nodded and went about making his tea; her small waist swaying lightly, her slim fingers pushing back some of her long hair, her teeth chewing lightly on her bottom lip as she got out some cups.

Bankotsu felt himself suck in some air at the act.

_"It makes me…feel…funny…"_

She had caught him staring and was smiling at him softly.

**_"You make me feel funny, too."_**

Suddenly, he felt as though he was suffocating under the cool shade of the patio's gazebo. He needed to take a breathe before he did something drastic that would get him into trouble. He needed to simply get away from her long enough to recollect his thoughts so that he could at least pretend that he didn't want her.

He had excused himself, making up some ridiculously overused lie like needing to use the bathroom, before escaping into the mansion house. The bathroom wasn't hard to find, but he found that he wasn't quite ready to stop walking, so he decided to get lost in the vast home. He walked up staircases, turned at random corners, headed in the opposite direction in hopes of getting more and more entangled in the maze of the house.

By the time he stopped walking, he found himself upon a cloth shrouded object. It sat erect against a wall that made up a dead end.

Bankotsu grabbed the cloth in hope of seeing what was behind it; hopefully it was a another door.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that."

He turned around, his icy blue orbs colliding with metallic midnight.

"What sits behind that curtain is a truth that should remain oblivious to the uncertain mind."

Kagome walked up to the curtain, fixing it before going to leave.

"You're tea is ready." She said nonchalantly as she made to brush past him.

He couldn't help it anymore, the pressure that had been building up over the small gap of time between when he had first met her in the forest and that morning was slowly flowing over.

He pushed her against the cloth, his eyes burning into hers as he spoke without really thinking.

"'It makes me feel funny'."

She laughed silently at the sentence.

"'You make me feel funny, too'."

Kissing her felt like swallowing lightning; it sizzled his insides and heightened his senses almost painfully, although Bankotsu didn't mind much.

After all, he had always been a little masochistic that way.

However, for a moment he was shocked at how familiar she felt against his lips. He pulled away, his face displaying the confusion that he felt upon feeling that he had met her before that fateful night not too long ago.

She smiled at his confusion.

"We have known each other before."

Bankotsu released her as he heard footsteps approaching them, Kagome successfully maneuvering her way around him as Naraku rounded the corner. The dark male smiled at her before addressing Bankotsu.

"It seems that I failed to introduce you two." he chuckled deeply, the sound almost making Bankotsu shiver.

"Bankotsu, this is my beautiful mistress, Kagome."

And that had been the first twirl leading to his downfall.

-

Bankotsu looked at the invitation with disdain, the flowery words mocking his already critically damaged ego.

It was an invitation to a party that Naraku wanted to throw for Kagome's birthday.

Bankotsu tore the poor, unoffending piece of paper to shreds. Of course he would go. It was required of him; to decline an invitation from Naraku was equivalent to a proverbial deathwish.

So, why was he still sitting there on his bed, dressed in a delicately tailored suit on the night in question?

Quite simply, he didn't want to go.

It had taken 20 minutes of sexually inappropriate threats from Jakotsu and a little pre-party drinking to finally ease Bankotsu from the security of him condo.

As soon as he had stepped foot into the Mansion's main ballroom and lain his eyes on the fair Kagome, he had instantly wished that he had stayed at home, seated comfortably on his bed, watching the minutes tick past on the clock.

She looked much like a beautiful water goddess, her body cloaked in a smooth, ever changing hue of blue that seemed to flow like water down her curvy frame, a single slit running up her left leg to reveal the deliciously perfect skin that lay underneath. It was held up by a double strap that stretched comfortably over her left shoulder. Her legs seemed to go on for miles thanks to the help of her black open toed pumps. Her hair was left long and straight like waves of inky darkness across the landscape of her lithe form, decorated in small gems and ornaments.

Bankotsu took a deep swig from the glass of champagne he was holding as he saw her hand take hold of Naraku's arm.

He stood there, feeling awkwardly jealous and insecure, Jakotsu standing next to him in an obnoxiously peach-colored, tight Italian suit, babbling on about something or other.

He'd only been there for less than a few minutes, and already he felt the compulsion to leave.

Putting his glass down onto a nearby table, Bankotsu turned to head back to his comfortable condo; after all, he had indeed showed up (even if only momentarily). However, something appeared to catch his eye.

Kagome seemed to be easing her way out of the room, apparently as bored and unwanting of the festivities as himself. Soon, she was out of sight.

Bankotsu found the need to follow her, an instant reaction that he was finding himself do without even thinking about it as of late. He rounded a corner, coming upon a corridor that was completely deserted before he noticed a door that was slightly ajar. He approached it, feeling much like a magnet hovering toward a new refrigerator.

He had felt her before he actually saw her.

Felt her warmth engulf him before he had actually registered the action.

Felt her lips collide with his before he had actually been able to comprehend it.

He had pushed her against the wall, the darkness of the room swallowing them whole and without remorse. He had taken advantage of her small size as he had pushed down the top of her dress to gain full access to her body. He had ravaged her greedily and without restraint as his hands and mouth fondled her bare, perfect breasts.

The sounds she made were far too perfect to disregard.

With all of her moaning and his unyielding libido, they failed to notice the sounds of footsteps approaching until they were practically on the other side of the door.

"Lady Kagome?"

Bankotsu felt one of her delicate hands cover him mouth to silence his breathing.

"Sango-chan?"

There was a sigh of relief on the other side of the door.

"Lady Kagome, I was so worried! You disappeared without a single word! Naraku requests your audience immediately."

Bankotsu shifted a strange look at Kagome at the word usage; the look evaporated in the darkness.

"Okay. Give me just one moment."

The sound of footsteps disappeared down the hall before silence rang out once again.

There was a sound of fabric ruffling as Kagome appeared to be fixing her dress.

She made to walk out of the door, the light that flooded through the crack of the doorway almost blinding.

Bankotsu grabbed her once again, turning her to face him.

_Stay here._

"I want to."

_Then why don't you?_

"Because there will always be Naraku..."

_Is he better than me?_

"Absolutely not."

-

Bankotsu stared at the man in loathing; how was it that at one point he had idolized the douche-bag?

Certainly, his young foolish mind had been decieved...

"For many years you have been my consummate, unofficial wife, and I feel that it is only right of me to ask for your hand in holy matrimony."

Naraku was crouched on a single knee, his hands cradling a small engagement ring as he looked up into the mirror-like orbs of Kagome's eyes. Never in Bankotsu's life had he hated to hear those words said out loud.

"Will you make it official and marry me?"

Bankotsu stared in shock at Naraku before shifting his gaze to Kagome. There was a quick flicker of emotion across her face that resembled disgust in the gesture before it was replaced with a soft look of adoration. Bankotsu caught himself looking around to see if anyone else had seen the flicker.

Apparently not.

He turned his attention back to Kagome's magnificent form standing in front of Naraku, her teeth worrying her lip just how he liked it. Bankotsu held his breath as he amused the thought that she might actually say…

"Yes."

Bankotsu felt the blood trail down his hand as his champagne glass was crushed to pieces.

**End Chapter 3**

**A/C:** Hello everyone!

First, off, I want to apologize for the late updates. Life has just been stalking me, kicking my ass, and leaving me out in the alley to have my organs sold on the black market lately.

However, I don't want to start making excuses for my laziness, so i'll try to keep life bound and gagged in the corner for the time being so that I can at least attempt to get out a chapter a week. I will also (for the sake of Yuti-chan) try to at least update _Kagome, Kagome_ once before school starts stressing me out like it normally does around Thanksgiving and Christmas. It isn't a **promise**, per say, but I will try.

Secondly, i want to quickly say that this story isn't meant to be very long. I don't like making stories that are very long winded (I think that's why I always try to make fanfics where the characters already have a history. It helps speed things along). I love **reading** 30-chapter long stories, but I hate **writing** 30-chapter long stories. I'd rather write a 3-chapter story where each chapter covers the span of months and is thousands of thousands of words long, than to write a story that is 25-chapters long where each chapter covers a few days and is only about a thousand words long.

That's just my writing preference.

Lastly, I want to thank you wonderful reviewers! You guys (although there's only, like, 3 of you) are the core of my existence! Without those few reviews, I probably would have flipped this chapter off and gave up on the story. I mean, I really had an issue when it came to writing this chapter. I couldn't get past the initial Bankotsu with the invitation scene. The reviews and adds and alerts really kept me going the entire time.

So thanks!

Anyway, enough of my ramble! Please give some feedback, whether it be good or bad, I don't care. Feedback is just always accepted.


End file.
